Unlucky Murmurs
by Twinss R
Summary: Midorima is trying to sleep but Takao, who has already fallen asleep, is too noisy for the other to calm down... This is a tiny shounen-ai fanfiction (do not expect any kisses in this one! Dx).


**Unlucky Murmurs**

He must have sighed a thousand times before his breathing actually decreased its intensity... It was an unnatural phenomenon after all, so how else was he supposed to react? His eyes were softly closed, facial features gradually becoming relaxed, and just when he was about to drip off to the needed sleep that was caressing his body, an unexpected murmur forced his eyes open and another sigh escaped from his lips.

Midorima's orbs had gotten used to the darkness of the night and he could now freely stare at the asleep Takao who was lying next to him and had interrupted his sleep for one more time. It wasn't really Takao's fault but the green haired student couldn't blame anyone else at that moment. Midorima gently shook the other's arm, whispering for him to shut up, and without taking a response, he struggled to fall asleep for the 5th time.

It was a really cold Winter (the kind of Winter that makes someone want to stay under the blankets for the entire day) and after a great amount of contemplation about the team's progress, the coach of Shutoku's basketball team had decided to make the players perform under extremely uncomfortable circumstances in order to have the best possible result when playing in normality. When the coach announced the already planned trip to the students they all seemed pretty excited (some of them showing it less than others) but what they didn't know was that due to financial difficulties that placed Shutoku High School in a really inconvenient situation, the hotel in which they'd be accommodated would be... well, less comfortable than what they had been used to.

Takao's sixth murmur made Midorima think that if he knew he'd be put under such circumstances he would have refused to follow the team in their trip. After arriving to the hotel, the coach explained to them that there were only three rooms available for all of them. Since they had already arrived at their destination, the students' protests seemed insignificant and the coach went on at giving the details of those three rooms; one of the rooms had two single beds, another room had one single bed and the third room had one double bed.

"A double bed for two men?"

A certain blond had asked disturbed but no matter their own preferences, it had already been decided that their destination would be chosen... by fate.

The coach had carried a couple of sticks with him and depending on which one they chose, they'd accordingly go to the specified room (childish as it seemed, it was actually their only option). There were two sticks which were the longest of all, three more sticks that seemed to be the shortest and the rest were of medium length.

"The longest ones will take the double bed."

How, in the name of Oha-Asa, could Midorima have known that his luck would be in such shortage?

"Ah luckyyy~ Shin-chan, I'm taking the left side!"

"Disgusting."

The green haired boy had commented as he repositioned his glasses on top of his nose and the rest of the students sighed rather relieved.

_'Cancer was ranked in second place... How could this have happened?'_

He wondered devastated after hearing Takao's ninth murmur and finally slapped the latter's face irritated.

"W- whaaa- ..."

The once asleep student raised his body and looked around him baffled.

"Shin-chan...?"

Takao whispered as he couldn't see Midorima's face clearly and he thought that he could be sleeping.

"What was that... It felt like someone just slapped my face..."

He mumbled quietly while touching his face and as no response was taken from the other, he lied down slowly, careful as to not make any rush movements and wake up the in fact sleepless boy.

"Shin-chan, are you sleeping?"

The raven haired student whispered as soon as his head touched the pillow and utter silence overwhelmed them but Midorima had actually closed his eyes, having absolutely no intention of giving an answer, hoping that if Takao were to try and sleep after his sleep had been interrupted once, then no more murmurs he couldn't understand would escape from his mouth. His zodiac sign was ranked second anyway, so Midorima couldn't help but gamble with his own usual fortune.

"Shin-chaaan~"

Takao's playful voice caused him nothing but a headache at that moment and he couldn't help but wonder why his friend wouldn't shut up and go back to sleep.

"Shin-chan, your shots were a bit off today..."

Takao kept on whispering and Midorima had to stifle the desire of smacking him for insulting him that way... Was he actually testing his limits?

"I also think it's time for you to buy new basketball shoes... The ones you use have started going bad again."

Once more he struggled with his anger, but when he really thought about it, Takao was right with that one... _Only _with that one.

"And you should tell the coach to give you a new uniform or something... I wonder how come he hasn't noticed yet. The one you're currently wearing has started shrinking... or more like you have started growing bigger Shin-chan."

He quietly giggled with his own statement but Midorima had started feeling rather embarrassed. Who was Takao supposed to be? His personal fashion designer? As long as Midorima was comfortable with his uniform... Although lately he had noticed that his movements felt a bit restricted due to his uniform's size... That would also explain why his shots were a bit off, earlier... Not that Takao was right in what he stated, it was just an assumption after all.

"And Shin-chan, you shouldn't be so indifferent and unsocial... Try to smile a little as well."

By now the green haired student was reckoning with which method he should wake up his beloved friend the following morning; should he slap him, kick him, punch him, or throw a bucket of water on him?

"I like it when you smile Shin-chan... I wish you did it more often."

Midorima chose to ignore how disturbing that statement had sounded and kept on thinking of waking up methods.

"I wish I could show you..."

A yawn interrupted Takao's much smoother now voice.

"...how much I like your smile... Your voice... Your eyes..."

Midorima's entire brain function had been suspended.

"...I like you Shin-chan... I wish I could- ... I wish you wou... d accept..."

And with no further delay, Takao had started snoring like a child, submerged in a sleep so sweet and innocent (or at least that's what it looked like) that there was no doubt that no more sleepy murmurs would come out of his half open mouth.

...But Midorima was now far from sleeping.

As the young basketball player tried to close two eyes that had been forced wide open for one more time, some sentences he had heard earlier were repeatedly echoing through his thoughts and the sleep that was trying to seduce him in his arms had forsaken him completely.

_"Today's going to be an excellent day for Scorpio! Ranked first, Scorpios will have many of their wishes fulfilled but you've got to be careful as your deepest secrets and desires may be revealed to others due to your clumsiness! As long as you pay attention to your words, everything's going to be perfect!"_

_'Takao...'_

Midorima reckoned while staring at the other's lying figure.

_'Do you think I'm that much of a fool?'_

He unconsciously started moving one hand towards his nose out of habit (as he was used at repositioning his glasses) and then scratched his nose uncomfortably, trying to hide his embarrassment even when no one was watching.

"I'm not oblivious..."

He murmured softly, as if he wanted Takao to hear him and finally, with a few silent moves he turned his body around, facing the wall.

"...And I never refused..."

_'Your emotions were always welcome.'_

He uttered with a sigh, being pleased for the darkness that hid the redness on his cheeks and for a second he even wondered how things would have unfolded if his friend could hear that small confession of his...

**End. :I**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC... I must confess that I love this pairing to no end but writing it... it's much more difficult than merely fantasizing it. xD**

**No sequel... :p**


End file.
